Episode 199: Cool Pee Book
"Cool Pee Book" was originally released on May 5, 2014. Description This episode features a higher-than-average amount of discussion of today's hit television shows, like Mad Men, Game of Thrones and Family Matters. Did you guys know Family Matters lost its GD mind there, towards the end? Because it did, in a big, big way. Suggested Talking Points Hoochie Haymaker, Chili's Magic Carpet, Colton Stile Guy, Somebody Get In Here and Pee on Wolf Blitzer, Dragon Questions, Family Matters Finale, Make Good Choices, Fearless Outline 07:36 - When my husband and I go out to eat, I usually have food left over, and I'll take it home with me. I'll either eat it for dinner, or for lunch the next day if there's any left. My husband always finishes his meal, and will partake of my leftovers at home if it's food he likes. This irritates, but he thinks there is no problem. Bro's, how should I handle this issue? -- Sometimes Starved In California 14:56 - Y - Sent in by Carrie H Bennett, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Horse related baby names? Does anyone know some Horse related male baby names? The only thing I can come up with is Colt. 22:14 - I recently signed a deal to publish my first novel, but there is a problem: my book contains a fair share of graphic sexual content. What should I tell my family when they inevitably ask to sample some of my work, or should I just not tell them about the book at all? I don't want my family to associate me with golden showers and butt lovin'. -- Excessively Erotic In The East Bay 28:17 - My fiancé and I have very similar taste in television shows and pretty much watch all the same shows together. The only exception is Game of Thrones, which I've been watching it since it first aired. He's historically been indifferent towards the show, but has started watching out of convenience since it's Sunday night and there are only so many sofas to sit on in our house. Anyway, now when we watch he asks throughout the whole show: "Who's that?" "What are they fighting over?" "Are those two blonde siblings flirting?" "Where did the dragons come from?" It's a huge annoyance. I don't want to tell him to shut up and binge-watch the first couple of seasons so he could be caught up (he doesn't actually have enough interest to watch the previous episodes), but I can't take all the distractions during each episode now. Help! -- Sally 31:03 - MZ - Sponsored by Pro Flowers. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from "Husband." Personal message from Christine. 39:57 - Y - Sent in by Shawn Conner, from Yahoo Answers user Where's my scoo, who asks: Do Steve Urkel and Laura Winslow from Family Matters end up dating each other or getting married? I know there was a Stefan, whom Laura ended up almost marrying and who was played by Jaleel White, but I'm talking about the Urkel character. Also, does anyone know if Family Matters is on dvd? I checked Amazon but I saw only the first season was out. 45:28 - I have a close friend who makes really poor decisions. Given a choice, almost without fail, the wrong one is chosen. Driving while intoxicated, going home with guys she doesn't like and finds gross, lying for fun, etc. Watching her go through this makes me feel terrible and gives me a lot of anxiety. Is there anything I can do to improve the situation? I'm a guy if it makes a difference. -- Concerned In California 51:08 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Marie Antoinette, who asks: OMG!!! Do spiders hold grudges? So I saw a spider on my window (please tell me if the spider is dangerous or not, he was small and black but I don't think it was a black widow) and I blew on it and it just froze there like he stared at me so I shook the blinds and he crawled away. What if the spider remembers what I look like and tries to crawl on me while I sleep? What are the chances of a spider crawling on you while sleeping? How to get the spider out of my room (nothing involving touching it please!)? 57:18 - Housekeeping 60:33 - FY - Sent in by Michael R, from Yahoo Answers user Jackson, who asks: Do you have to pay all credit card bills when you die? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Travis mentions Stile as a horse name, which is a reference to the main character of the Apprentice Adept series by Piers Anthony. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Edward Snowden Category:Drew Davenport Category:Horses